<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mold Breaker by Cherry_Berry_Writing</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25214458">Mold Breaker</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry_Berry_Writing/pseuds/Cherry_Berry_Writing'>Cherry_Berry_Writing</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Feels, F/M, Sad with a Happy Ending, Slytherins Being Slytherins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:42:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,977</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25214458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry_Berry_Writing/pseuds/Cherry_Berry_Writing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Naomi Hunt was born and poured into a mold. Don't shame the family. Graduate with O's. Get a respectable job. Marry a pureblood man and keep the family bloodline alive. </p><p>Unfortunately, the universe and Fates have other plans. Now she's breaking out and finding out what she wants.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fred Weasley/George Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Fred Weasley/Original Female Character(s), George Weasley/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Boarding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Naomi's POV<br/><br/>"Can I go?" I asked, practically bouncing in my seat as we pulled up to the train station in Dad's 'stealth vehicle', a black muggle car. "Patience." Mother reprimanded me. I rolled her eyes and opened the door, practically yanking my luggage from the backseat. "I'll get a buggy." Dad offered, walking to the storage. </p><p>"You know..." Mother trailed off. "Mr. Pucey's son, Adrian, starts school this year as well." She hinted, giving me a sly smile. My face scrunched up and before I could stop myself, I let out a noise of disgust, making mother chuckle under her breath. "That's what I used to say too. And here I am, with you and your father." She continued, sighing contently. <em>Well Dad probably didn't look and act like a mini Neanderthal,</em> I thought crossly. I grinned widely as Dad came back, pushing the trolley. "Come on!" I said, skipping ahead into the train station.</p><p>"Naomi Hunt!" I skidded to a halt as Dad hissed my name. I couldn't help it, I was so excited! Dad quickly caught up with me first, then mother, her heels clicking across the floor. He knelt down in front of me, brushing imaginary dust off my shoulders. I sighed, looking down at my shoes, letting out a small sigh. "Naomi." She looked up at him.</p><p>"You know we have appearances to keep up." He reminded me. "But why?!" I asked, half pleading. I looked around Kings Cross station at the kids who were running around, screaming and playing, and their parents who smiled and laughed. My family wasn't like that. Not out here at least. And I didn't understand at all.</p><p>Dad's gaze saddened. "Better to not draw attentions to us, eh? We'll explain when you're older." There it was again. At this rate, I'll never be old enough to know! With that, Dad stood up straight and turned to my mother who just finished readjusting herself from running after us. </p><p>Before we set off again, mother grabbed my hand tightly like she was afraid I would disappear into thin air. Soon enough they reached the wall between platforms 9 and 10. "You first, darling." My mother spoke. I watched as Dad ran at the wall and then through it. "Cool." I whispered. </p><p>"Ready?" My mother asked, brushing a stray curl out of my face. I nodded excitedly, practically bouncing on my heels. I didn't let go of my mother's hand as we briskly walked into the wall, a wave of warmth washing over me. It was like a warm hug.</p><p>My mouth fell open as we walked out further, the black and red train coming into sight. It was huge! I barely recognized that my hand was dropped as we regrouped with my dad. "Brings back memories, luv." Dad smiled at us, taking mother's hand. </p><p>I ignored them and looked around at other kids, running in and out of the train. My heart was doused in ice. I took a step back, biting my lip hesitantly. What if I didn't fit in? What if I- "Naomi!" Dad repeated, bringing me back to reality. "Huh?" I asked, turning back. "He said he checked your bags in." Mother spoke. "Oh. Thanks."<br/><br/>My mother brushed my hair comfortingly. "You're gonna do fine." She assured me. I looked at their matching green scarves, both seemingly mocking me as they flapped vibrantly in the wind. "What if I don't end up in Slytherin?" I whispered, afraid of the answer. "What if I'm not like you guys?"<br/><br/>"Honey. You're gonna make us proud. You always have. A House doesn't make you less of a Hunt." Mother whispered comfortingly. "Slytherin or not." Dad added. I almost missed the dark look her parents shared. Hm. I took a deep breath and stood up straight. "There's our girl." Dad smiled, making me feel better. I grinned, brushing off my worries for another time. <br/><br/>I kissed my mother and father on their cheeks as the train blew its loading whistle. I hurried on the train to find a compartment that wasn't occupied and leaned out the window, waving to my parents who waved back. I blinked, taken back to see mother crying silently as she waved. Even Dad's smile looked forced. <br/><br/>With a slow start, the train started rolling and picking up speed. I waved until my parents disappeared from sight and the free wind started blowing my hair messily. There went mother's hard work. With some effort, I shut the open window and sat down. I could faintly hear laughter and talking from outside but for once, I was actually happy to be alone. It was awfully loud on the train and I don't think I liked it. <br/><br/>I dug through my satchel, pulling out a copy of Hamlet that Dad gave me. Apparently his job involved something to do with muggles and no matter how much I begged and pleaded, he would never let me go to muggle London. He said it was too dangerous. Too dangerous for me but safe for all those Muggles? Ok.<br/><br/>I was about to open the book when suddenly, there was a knock on the door.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Naomi!" I looked up calmly to see Adrian smiling smugly at me. "Figured I'd find you somewhere around here, nose deep in a book, eh?" Was his form of a friendly greeting. Poor attempt at it. "I've got some people I want you to meet." I held back an eye roll and put my book down on my lap. </p><p>Two more boys and another girl crowded into my compartment, the girl shutting the door behind her. "Let's keep out the nuisances, eh?" She snickered, sitting down in front of me. "I'm Farley, Gemma Farley." She introduced herself, looking me up and down with a critical eye. "This is Flint and Montague." She nodded confidently.</p><p>I hesitated, looking at their ties. All Slytherin. "Hunt. Naomi Hunt." Flint nodded towards me and Montague shook my hand. "Don't mind Gemma. She's a little spitfire." Adrian smirked, Gemma rolling her eyes. I felt like I was as big as a thimble. How did Adrian already know these people?</p><p>Everyone in the compartment jumped as hands slammed on the fogged glass, laughter echoing down the hall as other first years chased each other down the halls. Gemma screamed angrily, shoving the doors open. "Pipe it down, ye little mudbloods!" She sneered, slamming the doors shut again.</p><p>"Mudbloods?" I whispered under my breath. I remembered that my parents use the term and I know it means muggleborns but my parents told her under no circumstances was I to say it. "Yeah, the whole schools infested." Flint huffed, eyeing the door. </p><p>"Well!" Gemma stood up, brushing imaginary dust off her robes. "I'm gonna go find Weasley. We're gonna win the house cup this year, start the Gryffindors in the negatives." She giggled. "There's more of them this year. Twins." Flint remarked. "Really?!" Gemma's eyes widened comically, making me stifle laughter, not wanting the testy brunette on my bad side on my first day. </p><p>"What does that make now? 4? 5?" Gemma spluttered wildly. "They're Weasleys, Gemma. They're crazy." Montague said matter-of-factly, standing up to follow her. "See you around." And with that, they both left. With a little more breathing room, I felt a bit better. Less awkward. But not much so.</p><p>"You act like you've never heard mudblood before." Flint stated. My face heated up. "No! They just... didn't like me saying it." I mentally cringed, I sounded like a baby. Flint raised an eyebrow. "No parents here, huh? Just go ahead and say it. No one's gonna stop you." I mean, technically he's not wrong, I suppose but...</p><p>"Marcus, lay off. She doesn't have to say it." Adrian stepped in, filling my chest with relief. "She needs to actually see them to get the feel for it!" I swallowed hard as the boys filled the compartment with thunderous laughter. It felt like I was suffocating. I had to go. </p><p>"I'm gonna go change!" I blurted out, standing up suddenly and nearly stumbling into the opposite wall. "Naomi-" I ignored Adrian and rushed down the corridor. Even though it was loud down here, I felt like I could actually breathe. It felt like I was under inspection by those upperclassmen. Maybe they'll warm up over the year, rooming together and all. </p><p>I eventually found the bathroom and got dressed, deciding to spend the rest of my ride in the bathroom with Hamlet.</p><hr/><p><br/>The castle was breathtaking, just like my mother described. I met back up with Adrian who seemed at least a bit apologetic. Not knowing anyone else, I followed him to a boat with a few other first years. We were all too nervous to talk, even as we made our way inside.</p><p>We were all crowded in front of two huge doors, presumed to lead into the Great Hall. I grunted as people were shoving past and into each other, making me bump into another girl. I held up my hand in silent apology as Adrian cursed under his breath. "Watch it, Weasley!" Adrian snapped to a red headed boy. "Stepped on my foot." He mumbled angrily.</p><p>I hummed in response, turning my attention back to the red headed boy. Another identical one joined his other side. Flint did say something about twins. "Try and keep your clodhoppers under ya next time and it won't happen." The other boy hollered, making the students around us laugh and giggle.</p><p>I bit my lip, half to stifle laughter and half out of worry. Adrian turned bright red. "Blood traitors." He grumbled, grabbing me by the wrist and pulling me to a different part of the crowd. "Every last one of them." He was still going. I ignored him and his moods as the doors finally opened. </p><p>An older lady led us into the Great Hall and up towards the front where all the Professors were. I recognized Professor Dumbledore, from the books in my parents library, and Professor Snape. My father said they had went to school together. </p><p>I jumped in surprise as the old tattered hat at the front of the crowd began singing about Hogwarts and its founders. I wanted to listen but I couldn't focus. I allowed my gaze to wander across the hall. Each of the four tables had banners hanging over them. My eyes immediately settled on the green ones.</p><p>The Slytherin table was the farthest on the left. I recognized some of Adrian's friends from the train and some of Father's coworker's kids. I couldn't help but be a bit intimidated. They were a bit... rougher looking than the other houses. Am I gonna look like that to next years firsties?</p><p>"Acker, Martin!" The same lady that led us in called names off of a scroll. Acker was sorted into Ravenclaw. A boy I recognized, Bletchley, became the first Slytherin. More and more students got sorted and the crowd got smaller. </p><p>"Hunt, Naomi!" I jumped as my name was called. I cursed myself for being off in my own little world, not paying attention. I made my way up to the stool, taking a deep breath and holding my head up high. Thankfully, the hat covered my eyes and I didn't have to see everyone looking at me. </p><p>"Hmm." The Hat practically purred, making my head vibrate. "Very conflicted, you are, yes." I furrowed my brow. Conflicted about what? "You're pressured for one thing but with no further knowledge, you can't decide if what they want is what you want." I bit my lip nervously. This was taking a lot longer than what I anticipated. I tried to stay calm and not panic. It wasn't working. </p><p>"You'll grow in new soil." The Hat finished. It felt like my heart dropped to my stomach. "Wait!" "Gryffindor!"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>